This invention relates generally to a bus bar for power distribution. More particularly, this invention relates to a high dielectric constant sheet material sandwiched between two conductive layers which defines a high current laminated bus bar.
It will be appreciated that there is an ever increasing need for a reliable, flexible high dielectric material which may be used for a variety of applications in electronic circuitry design and manufacture. Presently, flexible high dielectric materials of this type are manufactured by mixing small particles (e.g. 1-3 microns) of a high dielectric constant material into a flexible polymeric matrix. Surprisingly, the resultant effective dielectric constant of the dielectric impregnated polymer is relatively low. For example, the dielectric constant of a Z5U BaTiO.sub.3 is in the range of 10,000 to 12,000. However, when such Barium Titanate is mixed with a flexible polymer such as polyimide, polyester, polyetherimide and like materials, the effective dielectric constant realizable is only on the order of 20 to 40 (depending on the loading ratio of the dielectric in the polymer).
It will be further appreciated that a need exists for high capacitance and low impedance bus bars. Computer systems that use laminar bus bars for power distribution are becoming faster (higher clock frequencies and shorter switching rise times), which makes the bus bars more prone to distribute switching noise. Unfortunately, such switching noise adversely effects the overall performance of the computer system. Low impedance bus bars reduce the serious problems associated with such switching noise.